Fionn and Mia
Chapter 1: Locket 1876, 21-year old Fionn O’Hare was walking through a park in Jacksonville, Florida when he saw a young woman. ”Hey! Give it back! Please!” He heard the woman‘s voice. Her parents might of been Gaelic speakers, she had hints of an Irish accent when she spoke. The woman wore a dress, had dark hair and skin pale as the light and she had brown eyes He saw two boys teasing her, one of them had the a locket in his arms and she desperately jumped to get it back, unable to due to her short height. One boy was overweight and short and the other was tall, the tall one had the girl’s locket. The boys were at least 19. ”Let me guess, Mia! Your racist daddy’s photo is in this and brought you this locket.” The boy said. Mia.....The woman’s name. He opened the locket, revealing a picture of Mia’s father. ”It’s fancy, being a slaver must of paid him real nice, He’s wearing a Confederate uniform, Daughter of a slaver.” The tall boy said. The overweight boy went up to him. “I know......what do you say we take this photo out and see how much it would sell for?” The tall asked to the shorter one. When Mia was hearing about what those boys will do to the photo of her deceased father, she cried. She just wanted the photo of her “Papa” and wanted to leave this place. ”She cried!” The second boy said. Both boys started dancing. ”Mia’s a crybaby! Mia’s a crybaby! Mia’s----” They chanted ”Hey!” Fionn shouted. Mia stopped crying and the boys stopped chanting. “Give it back to her right now!” Fionn shouted as he ran towards them. ”Who’s this guy?!” The overweight boy shouted. ”You some friend of Mia’s?” The tall one asked. ”I never met her, but I’ll help her all the same!” He yelled. He elbowed the tall boy, knocking the locket out of his hand. ”Why are you defending that bitch?! She’s the daughter of a Confederate!” He hissed. The tall boy then punched him in the back, knocking him down. The two boys begin to clobber him, Mia covered her eyes as this was unfolding. When they were done, Fionn got up, bruised from the beating, then picked up the girl’s locket and handed it to her. ”Madam, I did not save you because of your beauty, I did it because I am a gentlemen.” He said. She hugged the locket before placing it back around her neck. ”My Papa’s photo is in this.” She said. He saw the man in the photo, his daughter resembled him alot. ”He died in the Civil War.” She said. She then held the locket. ”My Mama never remarried.” She said. ”What were the circumstances?” He asked. ”Papa and another soldier got into an argument, Papa was hungry, the other soldier accused him of eating all the rations, then when my father went out, the soldier fired several shots into his back, then, he bled out.” She said. He could tell by the woman’s voice that she deeply missed her father. ”He often didn’t eat so me, my brother and sister would eat, my two siblings died, my brother of starvation and my sister of malaria, They’re together again.” Mia said. Chapter 2: Clan na Gael Fionn and Mia walked into the Clan na Gael hideout. ”Hi......” Mia said. She wore the locket around her neck. ”What’s your name?” One of the men asked her. ”Mia.....McNamara....” She replied back. ”Irish?” The man replied. ”Yes, My papa and mama came from Ireland, we settled in Jacksonville, Papa and brother Joseph were drafted in the Confederate Army, Papa had a condition that caused pretty bad blindness when he got too hot or the sun was too bright.” She said. ”Do you speak Irish?” He asked. ”Yeah, It was papa‘s first language, he taught me it, It was a little limited due to his sun blindness, but Mama, Joseph and Saoirse were always there to teach me.” Mia said. “Yeah, Jack, she told me her parents were from Ireland, she‘s their only child left, her brother succumbed in the trenches, her sister died of malaria and her father got shot by someone he was supposed to be fighting the Union with.” Fionn said. ”That’s rough.” The man, Jack said. The Irish-American woman sat down next to Fionn as the group chatted away, She held onto her hand. ”If this group existed back in the 1860’s, my papa would have joined, He didn’t like English people, They killed his family and friends back home, so I understand.” Mia said. Fionn noticed a marking on the girl’s arm, so he had a look, it was the Roman numerals for 11 (VIII) ”My family use tarot cards to mark family members, Mine is Strength, my mama is The Lovers, my papa is Death, My siblings were Emperor and Empress.” She explained. ”Your da might of been a closet pagan.” Jack said. ”Yeah, He pretended to be Christian, except, he wasn’t, He was a pagan, Papa loved me very much.” Mia said. ”Mia, Can I ask you something?” Jack asked. ”Hm?” Mia asked. ”Did your father own slaves.” Jack asked. ”He didn’t really own them, if he was giving them away, He did it for money, we were too poor to keep slaves, but we allowed our family maid, Neve to stay with us, She’s my friend.” Mia said.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86